


Счастье

by Shoan



Category: Dantalian no Shoka | Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalian | The Mystic Archives of Dantalian
Genre: Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoan/pseuds/Shoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Схватив счастье за хвост, уже сложно от него отказаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Счастье

Рассекая небеса, словно свободная птица, паря на стальных крыльях, твоих крыльях, ты летишь в сторону заката, вслед за уходящим солнцем, последними его лучами, что озаряют эту землю, испытывая полную свободу. Безграничную. Оставляя бренную землю, маленькие города, льющие свой неживой свет на этот мир, и, не замечая совсем уж крохотные песчинки, людей, ты испытываешь счастье. Ловишь за хвост и не отпускаешь, полностью подчинив себе.  
Твое счастье.  
Его не описать простыми словами, никакая книга, никакой язык не передаст эти чувства, ту страсть и желания, что врываются в сердце бешеным ветром, когда шасси отрываются от взлетной полосы, – и ты поднимаешься. Выше. Выше. Выше! Твои руки становятся единым целым со штурвалом, спина сливается с креслом и ты уже не человек. Не машина. Перестаешь быть частицей этого мира. Ты ветер, безумный порыв, которому открыты все четыре стороны.  
Это счастье. Ох, счастье настоящей жизни!  
Одно движение рук – и ты уже летишь на восход, опережая Луну, дабы встретить рассвет, первые лучи солнца, прорвавшиеся из-за гор. Они слепят глаза, на секунду щуришься, погружаясь во тьму, но это не сбивает тебя с пути, твоей заветной цели, – увидеть мир. Ты надеваешь защитные очки и вновь рассекаешь воздух своими крыльями.  
Твою свободу не отобрать. Твое счастье вечно, оно принадлежит только тебе.  
Война. Смерти. Трассеры от вырывающихся из пулеметов пуль. Приказы вышестоящих, отбирающих твою свободу… Все давно позади, и ничто это больше не потревожит твое сердце.  
Но ты и не одинок.  
Когда-то боевые товарищи, а теперь такие же свободные птицы пристраиваются справа. Слева. Кто-то парит над тобой. Махают рукой, выставляют вверх большой палец, их губы шевелятся, и пускай ты не слышишь слова, но их смысл и так понятен. Лети вперед, лети и не отпускай синюю птицу.  
Твое счастье теперь будет всегда с тобой. Твоя мечта сбылась; быть вечно в небе и лететь только туда, куда захочешь ты. Весь мир теперь открыт тебе, границы стерты, остается только твое желание…  
…И счастье.  
Твое заветное счастье.  
Оно…

Книга с хлопком закрылась, и Хьюи, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой озабоченное личико склонившейся над ним Далиан. Ее губы недовольно сжались, а затем с иронией она произнесла:  
– Я много раз тебе говорила, что ты самый жуткий в этом мире остолоп, – секунду подумав, добавила: – Ходячее бревно.  
– Прости, Далиан, я… – Хьюи коснулся затылка, поморщился. – Я, наверное, упал в обморок.  
– Ты провалился. Точнее твое сознание затянуло в эту книгу.  
Она потрясла перед ним книгой с синим переплетом, и, не удержавшись, стукнула ею по голове Хьюи.  
– Не стоило тебе ее читать. Если бы не я, что прошу записать в своей пустой головенке, с тобой случилось бы то же, что и с ним.  
Хьюи поднялся на ноги, подняв с пола свою шляпу, и глянул на сидящего перед ним человека. Судя по состоянию тела, вившимся вокруг мухам и сильному запаху гниения, со времени смерти прошло недели две. Человек сидел в своем кресле, а на потрескавшихся, вздутых губах еще отчетливо виднелась улыбка. Счастливая улыбка умиравшего с легким, свободным от забот, сердцем.  
С мечтой на устах.  
Счастье.  
Отчего-то сердце Хьюи сжалось, словно у него отобрали самое дорогое, а глаза предательски защипало. Стала закрадываться мысль, что он, очнувшись, потерял нечто важное и значительное. Хотелось вернуть это обратно. Очень…  
– На, скушай, – в его губы что-то врезалось, – пока мой спонтанный порыв доброты не улетучился. Быстро!  
Далиан стояла на носочках и настойчиво пихала что-то ему в рот. Даже толком не рассмотрев, что это, он открыл рот и надкусил. И сразу поперхнулся, сплюнув надкушенное, закашлявшись. Привкус горечи и гнили четко остался на его языке, и он поскорее решил запить этот вкус водой из фляжки.  
– Что ты делаешь?! Несвежее и черствое.  
– Ощутил вкус? – строго произнесла она. – Это вкус реальной жизни. Горький, противный, когда-то сладкий. Это реальность, а не иллюзия. Ну как, перестал думать о потерянном счастье?  
Хьюи понял, что, и правда, нахлынувшее чувство скорби отпустило, стало тяжелее, но он больше не думал об утраченном. Все наваждение развеялось.  
– Эта книга-фантом, эти страницы, когда-то обронил один из богов счастья. Страницы обладают свойством затягивать разум в себя, забирая жизненную силу, а взамен даря так и не достигнутое или отобранное счастье, забирая жизнь читающего. Так что тебе повезло, что я была рядом. Захлопнув книгу, разум вновь возвращается в тело, а чтобы окончательно развеять наваждение, надо сполна отведать горечь этого мира. Так что я и эта двухнедельная заплесневелая выпечка спасли твою жизнь. – Она брезгливо откинула покрывшуюся неприятными пятнами булку в сторону и вытерла пальцы платком, который тоже выкинула. – А теперь ты должен сжечь ее.  
– Но…  
– Тащить это в свой архив я не собираюсь. Она опасна, представляет серьезную угрозу, теперь и ты. Так что без разговоров, давай, не глупи.  
Хьюи не стал спорить с Далиан, зная ее настырность. Он пересек кабинет, подошёл к камину и кинул в него несколько лежавших поленец. Зажигалка высекла огонек, воспламенивший несколько подложенных под полено чистых листов – и тот весело и задорно вспыхнул, постепенно превращаясь в пламя. Далиан оттолкнула его и без разговоров швырнула в камин книгу-фантом. Хьюи дернулся, рука сама поднялась, а пальцы сжались в кулак, видя охватывающую пламенем книгу.  
Бесконечный полет. Ветер в лицо. Свобода и жизнь. Счастье…  
Пальцы разжались, рука опустилась на плечо девушки.  
– Пойдем, я угощу тебя сладким. Моя спасительница.  
За спиной догорало счастье. Не его счастье.


End file.
